Move On Top
by ianna28
Summary: SEQUEL to Stay On Top. Loki and Tony have attracted trouble on two different Realms, in two different ways. Loki and Leo have to deal with a diplomatic scheme against the Nine Realms while Tony has to deal with a scheme within his own company. The only ones who can help are their kids. Leo will have to embrace his royal titles to help his parents and sisters. Loki/Tony, slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I may have had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Just a bit. :D For the record, Leo = 27 Zoe and Antoinette = 24. Loki looks barely aged and Tony has kept a few grey hairs to look 'dashing', but lets his demi-god status keep him young.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

The small class sat in their seats, watching the back of the man as he wrote on the white board, the projector aiming a picture on the board next to his notes. His black hair was tied back with a leather thong and he wore a brown lightweight leather jacket over his green shirt and jeans.

"Heimdall stands guard at the Bifrost on the rainbow bridge, no laughing," he held up a hand and the few students choked back their chuckles. "He's known as the All-Seeing, knowing who wants to travel through the Bifrost, and who needs to travel through it."

"So, if anyone called out, he'd let them travel through?" Someone from the back spoke up.

Leo turned around, looking much like one of his students than the Professor he was at twenty-seven. "Good question." He capped his marker as the picture changed on the board. "No, they could ask, but if he perceived a threat, or any kind of danger to Asgard, or any other Realm, he would deny the traveler that right. Except for one God, and one God only."

"Odin?" A girl from the front asked and Leo nodded.

"He had sworn fealty to the King of Asgard, no other God," Leo turned back to the board to write down a few more things. "When Odin stepped down Heimdall would then follow the next King, and so on and so on." Leo still found it weird to refer to his Grandfather in the past tense. "The God of Thunder, Thor, would be the next to follow in his Father's rule."

"Who would rule in Thor's stead?"

"Should Thor not have any children, then the duty would fall to his brother Loki, the God of Mischief," Leo answered. His fingers glowed briefly and the picture changed to a depiction of Loki and Thor.

"Would they want such a god on the throne of Asgard?" An unfamiliar voice asked from the back. Leo raised an eyebrow and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder, but the voices owner was sitting in the shadows.

"There's nothing wrong with a little mischief," Leo shrugged a little and spun the marker in his fingers a little. "Not as long as there's a sense of responsibility that comes before it."

"You sound confident in this gods ability," another man retaliated. "Do you think it's true that two of the Avengers are actually the same Gods?" This seemed to get the students in a chatter. He got this question every year, usually from different people.

"Be careful with how you phrase that," Leo smirked a little. He had an inkling. "Only one of those men is an actual Avenger. But do I believe that living myths are helping protect Midgard?" Most of the students nodded. "Yes, I do." The class started to get louder in excitement. Leo moved and sat on the edge of the desk while they got their whispers out.

"How can you be so sure?" The first voice asked, a smirk in his voice.

Leo sighed and reached over to the switch on the podium and bringing up the lights. He looked at the back of the room to a grinning Tony Stark and amused Loki. "Because I think I'm looking at one of them and wondering what you two are doing in my classroom." Half of the students gasped while the other half erupted in noise.

"We got bored," Tony said as the two men stood up and slid into the aisle, walking down to the front.

"If anyone asks for any autographs, or stupid questions, I will fail you in the Final!" Leo shouted above the talking. The students started to quiet down and they all returned to their seats. Loki conjured two seats and they sat on either side of Leo. "It never fails that you always show up to one of my classes."

One of the girls in the front hesitantly raised her hand. "So, when you told us that we weren't allowed to ask about your last name on the first day-"

"He didn't want to be upstaged," Tony grinned and Leo smacked his side with the back of his hand.

"You never come," Leo looked over at Loki.

"Yes, I usually read over your lecture notes and find that it would be a waste of my time," Loki crossed his knee over his other and reached over grabbing Leo's notebook. "I was talked into it by your father this time though, and I was thinking that I hadn't done any significant mischief this week yet."

There was a simultaneous scrapping of chairs as most of the students leaned forward, finding the family talk very interesting.

"Zoe still hasn't come back from her study abroad, and Antoinette is preparing for a big conference with Japan," Tony leaned back in the chair, hands behind his head. "And I felt like playing hooky."

"It's a wonder you still have a company," Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Professor Stark?" Leo looked up, slapping a hand over Tony's mouth before he responded, and saw one of the sports players had spoke. He was only taking this class because it was better than a psyche class. "If your last name is Stark, why do you look so much like Loki?"

Loki's smirk grew and he looked over at his son. "Yes, how do you explain that, Professor?"

"I don't like your sass," Leo shot back, standing up from the desk. He walked over to his laptop, the pictures still running, and knew he was going to pay for this stunt dearly, but it would be worth it. "What are the few important things that I have taught about Loki?" He asked the class. "This will be on the Final, by the way."

"He's the strongest magic user on Asgard?" "He's adopted?" Loki scowled at that one. "He's a shape shifter?" Leo pointed and brought up a picture of Tony and a distinctly female Loki up on the screen. Tony started to laugh and fell off his chair, arms wrapped around his stomach. Loki turned slowly to look at Leo.

"I should like to go back real quick to the comment I made about how Loki isn't actually an Avenger," Leo started to talk quickly as Loki stood up slowly from his chair. "He is the God of Mischief and Chaos, and calls himself a neutral superpower." Leo was started to edge away from the laptop as Loki moved closer. "He just so happens to like Midgard and the people on it and don't forget that my sisters and brothers are on this planet so you can't destroy it or me yet." His voice has gotten higher as he made one long sentence that turned into a plea for his life.

Loki stopped inches away and suddenly smiled at his son. Leo's face fell. "Why don't you tell them your titles?" Leo's eyebrows shot up.

"Professor is the only title they need to know about," he said quickly.

"Will it not be on the Final that I am of the Jotnar?" Loki asked loud enough for the class to hear, some of them scribbling down this tidbit. "Did you not inform them that I was actually King of Jotunheim?" Tony started to laugh harder, his face turning a dark red.

"You can't just make me pay for this later? You have to do this right now?" Leo hissed at him. Loki snapped and the marker lifted from Leo's hand and started to write on the white board.

'Leo Lokison, Prince of Asgard, Prince and Heir to Jotunheim. Son of King Loki Laufeyson of Jotuheim, Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard.' Leo groaned when the marker continued writing. 'Nephew to Prince Thor, Heir to Asgard, Grandson of King Odin Allfather and Queen Frigga.'

"Oh, I despise you right now," Leo grumbled as he leaned his head in his hands. Loki merely grinned. Tony had started to wheeze for breath as he flopped on his back, a wide smile on his face. "Class dismissed!" He yelled over the chatter. "And if you all don't leave in the next two minutes there will be a test next week!" The students reluctantly gathered their stuff and started to file out of the class.

"Will your parents be coming back next time?" One student yelled and Leo glared in their general direction.

"It is not becoming of you to stay on the floor," Loki looked over at Tony, who was slowly returning to his normal color.

"I can't move, I laughed too much," he grinned at the two men. "I love crashing your class."

"You already bribed the Dean didn't you?" Leo glared over at Tony.

"I can't have them firing you over stunts like this," Tony sat up on his elbows. "Where else would I go when I got bored?"

"Maybe home," Leo offered. "Off to bug Dad," Leo gestured towards Loki. "You know, to someone who doesn't have over a hundred students to teach in three different classes."

"That's no fun," Tony pushed himself up and brushed off his jacket and jeans. Leo rolled his eyes and started to gather his stuff, putting it in his satchel.

"You're not following me to my office," Leo looked at them as they started to follow him out of the classroom.

"I don't see why not," Loki spoke, folding his arms behind his back. "It might actually be better that we do."

"Not so many people will see us that way," Tony finished, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Leo stopped at the door to the room and turned to look at them. "Then we're teleporting. I can't walk across campus with you two following me." Loki smiled and started to work the spell. "I barely escape the Stark fangirls as is." Tony grinned.

"Three kids later and I've still got it," Tony rocked back on his heels as Leo and Loki rolled their eyes.

They appeared outside Leo's office in a thankfully empty hallway and he unlocked the door with a spell walking in. Two walls were covered with bookcases full of books, while another wall held a couple shelves and gifts from, or relics, from the different Realms. His desk sat back towards one of the bookcases with a couple chairs in front of it. Some family pictures hung on the wall by the door.

"You're coming up on five years, shouldn't they give you a bigger office?" Tony asked as he looked around room. "It seems to get smaller every time I see it."

"I've already got a bigger office than most five year professors," Leo told him. "I got lucky when this one became available." He dropped his bag on his desk and dropped into his chair, letting out a sigh. "Please don't go the Department Head and ask for a bigger office," Leo added looking at Tony and Loki. "I'm quite happy with what I've got."

Tony gave him a genuine smile as they both settled into the leather chairs across from the desk. "Wouldn't dream of it. I like seeing what my kids can do on their own."

"Speaking of children," Loki looked over at Tony, "we need to leave if we are to reach the airport in time."

"So Zoe is coming home today then?" Leo leaned back as Tony nodded. "Little sneak told me she'd be back tomorrow."

"She said she had some big news," Tony shrugged a little. "Apparently it couldn't wait an extra day."

"It never can," Leo chuckled a little. "Alright, off with you two. I've got to get some actual work done if I'm gonna get home early."

"See that you do," Loki smirked a little before reaching over and taking Tony's hand, the two of them disappearing from the chairs.

There was a knock at the door and it opened. Leo looked up as Bruce stuck his head in. "Professor Stark," Bruce smirked a little.

"Dr Banner," Leo leaned forward as Bruce walked in and shut the door.

"I hear your Mythology class was interesting today." Bruce grinned as Leo dropped his head on the desk with a satisfying thunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! There were several family emergencies that kept me a constant visitor to the hospital over the past three weeks! I shall try to make a buffer of all my stories as Wednesday the 8th I'll be flying to Orlando for my best friends wedding! But that's the future, here's another chapter!**

** For the record, Leo = 27 Zoe and Antoinette = 24. Loki looks barely aged and Tony has kept a few grey hairs to look 'dashing', but lets his demi-god status keep him young.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

"What?" Leo turned suddenly to look at Loki and Thor. "I'm sorry, I think I may have just misheard you." At 27 Leo looked like an exact, though younger, version of Loki with Tony's eyes. He still stood several inches shorter than his Dad and Uncle, and his sisters teased him relentlessly for it.

"You presence as a Prince of Asgard, and heir to Jotunheim is being requested," Loki repeated dully, even though Thor was beaming behind him.

"Um, no?" Leo raised his eyebrows a little then started to walk back towards the kitchen. "I'm about to start my classes for my dissertation after Finals, and I'd rather not put them off." Loki didn't mention that he had put them off a year ago so Leo could obtain a second Master's degree. He didn't want to run Stark Industries and left that up to one of his sisters. He had instead opted to be a History, and Mythology Professor.

"It is not your father that is requesting your presence," Thor spoke up. They knew that Leo didn't like the titles that followed him off of Misgard, but being the oldest it would follow him regardless. Zoe and Tonya though loved being Princesses. "The Allfather, the King of Alfheim, and three other realms are requesting this."

"You mean they're demanding that I be there," Leo glanced over his shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this was you still trying to get revenge on me for what I said twenty years ago." Leo looked at Loki who didn't even try to hide his smirk. "I was merely pointing out that you Could be King of Jotunheim, not that you Should."

"You say that now that you're actually being called upon to perform royal duties," Loki said calmly. "I'm disinclined to give much sympathy since that has been most of my life."

"I have classes to teach though!" Leo turned as they walked into the kitchen.

"Actually, no you don't, not for another six months," Loki pointed out. "You asked for the semester off so you could pursue your doctorate."

"What is he trying to weasel out of now?" Zoe suddenly wrapped her arms around Leo's shoulder and leaned her head on top of Leo's. She easily flashed Tony's trademark smile as her green eyes lit up. Her brown hair was short and spiked in the back while her front bangs hung down past her chin. She was very much a feminine Tony Stark.

Tony had never had to chase off so many guys when she was in High School. He hated it.

"None of your business," Leo slipped out from her arms and moved to get some coffee. "Don't you have a party to be getting ready for? Looking through clothes to wear, you know, girl stu- ow!" He rubbed the back of his head from where Zoe's hand had landed.[

"He is being called upon in a royal capacity," Thor explained shortly and Zoe turned a sly grin to her brother. Leo sent her a cold glare.

"The annual peace talks are about to commence," Loki filled in. "Treaties and the like shall be discussed and alliances shall be enforced."

"All representatives and monarchs are required to attend, and this time they are requesting your brothers attendance," Thor added.

"That would explain why you and Dad have to go," Zoe said to her Uncle as she circled Leo. She knew he loathed having a royal title so well known throughout Eight of the Nine Realms. He didn't even like when his students were formal with him so he dressed very casually to his clothes. He didn't like to flaunt authority. "Does Daddy know?"

"I have told him several times, whether he has chosen to listen to me is a completely different matter on its own," Loki rolled his wrist a little. "He shall certainly notice when he is sleeping alone suddenly. Be prepared for the onslaught of questions."

"There's another point," Leo turned to point at Zoe, looking at Loki. "I can't very well leave these two twin menaces with Dad! There will be no Tower, or Mansion when we get back! It'll be a miracle if Stark Industries is still standing. Ow!" He winced a little when Zoe hit his arm. He scowled when Zoe stole his cup and walked away.

"I shall leave this argument to you, brother. There is still much to prepare back home," Thor said to Loki, who merely rolled his eyes. "I shall see you later tonight." He smiled and looked pointedly at Leo before leaving the room.

"What is the other reason that you do not wish to go?" Loki eyed his son as Zoe took a seat at the island. Leo was pouring himself another cup of coffee. "I know it is not just because you don't like your title of Prince. You have never truly embraced it, but you have come to live with it."

"Sure, when Grandmother has asked. No one can say no to her." Loki didn't say anything. There was no argument there.

"He doesn't want to leave his girlfriend," Zoe supplied and Leo looked her way, the room dropping in temperature slightly as he glared at her. "Were you going to be like Uncle Bruce and hide her from everyone?"

"For as long as possible," Leo hissed out.

"I'm utterly surprised you managed to keep it hidden this long," Zoe snorted, taking a drink from her mug.

Loki's eyebrows had drawn up a little as he smiled. "Ah, I had wondered about that actually. I was aware that it was not always school work that kept him late at the University, but I had yet to deduce why."

"From what Tonya could find out, she used to be one of his students, but they obviously couldn't show any interest until after she had taken his class," Zoe turned to Loki. Loki was almost as big of a gossip as his two Midgardian daughters. No one was surprised.

"Tonya was spying on me!" Leo's eyes had widened a little. "I understand there is no real privacy in this twisted family, but I was hoping for a tiny bit of it when I was at work."

"That is the last place you should be looking for privacy, kiddo," Tony said through a yawn as he walked into the room. "What are we talking about now?"

"Dad's trying to get me to go with him on some peace talks," Leo said before they could talk about his love life again.

"Peace talks?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "I thought those weren't for a couple more months."

"So you were listening," Loki mused out loud.

"I do have the capacity to listen," Tony shot back. "I thought you guys were talking about his girlfriend." Leo groaned a little and Tony smirked. "I know where she works." Leo shot Tony a look.

"Have you been keeping secrets from me?" Loki purred in Tony's ear. "That's not very nice, darling." The two kids in the room shivered a little and looked away from their parents affections.

Tony smirked and stole a kiss from Loki before backing away. "I was sworn to secrecy." He practically danced away from his partner and over to the mug that Leo had just poured for him. "Although now that's it clear that everyone else knows about her-"

"I'm going to visit Fenrir," Leo grumbled and put his mug in the sink. "At least with him I know I won't be pestered."

"I will need an answer soon," Loki said quickly before Leo disappeared from the kitchen. He let out a frustrated growl.

"You just don't wanna go alone," Zoe said to Loki, smirking. Loki narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "So where's Tonya? Won't be gossip time until she gets here."

"She was on a conference call with some Japanese companies," Tony yawned and leaned against the counter. Antoinette Stark had taken more of an interest in the workings of their Father's company when she was a teenager and had worked herself into the inner workings. Along with her intense interest in language she had quickly become the Foreign Affairs Officer much to the pride of Tony. "If she's still on it I'll be worried, it's pretty late over there."

"She's probably sleeping off some sake shots they talked her into doing," Zoe snorted a little.

"Yes, she is exactly like her Dad," Loki smirked a little.

* * *

Leo dropped on his back between Fenrir's arm and body, the black fur covering his body and hiding him from view. Fenrir snorted a little and rolled his eyes. 'Why don't you tell them that you and Brooke are no longer together?'

"I didn't want them to know that there was a Brooke at all," Leo groaned under the fur. "If I can keep it from my family, then I can keep it from any nosy press mongers."

'I think that going to these diplomatic talks will be good for you. You should go.' Leo's face popped up and he looked at his brother. 'It will help you get your mind off of the girl.'

"And cement my status as a future ruling monarch. I want nothing to do with these titles," Leo flopped back down.

'I do believe that was no longer an option twenty years ago,' Fenrir pointed out. Leo knew he was right. After the run in the black elves in Asgard, and his own unintentional push for his Father to return to Jotunheim. Leo idly wondered if this was how Tony felt sometimes.

Leo sighed loudly. "You're not supposed to be the voice of reason when I come here," Leo told the, probably, smirking wolf.

'Well, you didn't come here with any papers to grade for your students, so I couldn't correct you on those,' Leo could hear the smirk.

"Damn you," Leo muttered and moved his hands behind his head. He sighed a little and closed his eyes as he deflated against the wolf's body. "I didn't even tell Dad that we broke up, even though I'm surprised he kept it a secret for this long."

'I know very little about Midgardian culture, except for what I've been taught from you and Tony,' Fenrir admitted.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if you could come back?" Leo asked casually. "I mean, like back to the mansion, to the city, if your curse was broken?"

'No,' Fenrir answered quickly. Leo knew that his half-brother didn't like to talk about his situation, but he kept pushing the topic year after year. He had told no one that he was studying it, trying to break his way through the magic with his own. 'It does me no good will to dwell on such a topic that shall never pass.'

Leo bit his lip and nodded a little, turning on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Buffer... Kind of being handled... :D**

** For the record, Leo = 27 Zoe and Antoinette = 24. Loki looks barely aged and Tony has kept a few grey hairs to look 'dashing', but lets his demi-god status keep him young.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

"So, you won't be offering any of your classes for the Fall semester?" Leo nodded as he and Joshua Banner sat next to each other, watching Zoe, Tonya, and Ariel Banner gushed over the things that Zoe had brought back from Italy.

"Hopefully I'll be taking the last classes I need to get my PhD," Leo stole some of his cousins chips, smirking at the scowl the eighteen year gave him. "You'll have to wait until Winter to take one of my classes."

"You think he wants to major in History?" Tony asked Bruce as the two couples watched their sons talking. "Not become a Doctor?"

"Not every Banner needs to be prefaced with Doctor, Tony," Loki told him from his spot next to Katherine.

"He's really learned a lot from Leo," she spoke up. "And he can't wait to start taking some of his classes now that he's going to start college in the fall."

"I am perfectly okay with this," Bruce said to Tony, taking a drink of his water. "It also means there's less likely of a chance that he'll be in any of my classes." Not long after Joshua was born Bruce had decided to become a Science Professor, teaching only two classes so he wouldn't miss too many when Avengers stuff came up. Katherine had approved as she had her own private practice with less than a dozen patients at any given time. Tony had been more than happy to help her find a building and was what he called an investor.

"Maybe he'll be like Leo and get his doctorate in History," Katherine teased a little, smirking.

"I hope being a Professor pays off," Tony leaned back in his chair, linking his hands behind his head. "With as much school as these kids go through you'll be paying a lot into bills." Loki rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head.

"Who are we talking about?" Joshua slid into a chair next to his dad.

"You," Tony leaned up a little. "Where'd Leo go?" The two cousins were near inseparable when together.

"Zoe came over and whispered something in his ear," Josh shrugged a little. "He looked a little confused but told her yes, took her hand and said they'd be right back before they disappeared."

Everyone at the table glanced over at Loki who had raised an eyebrow. "I do not know where my son has gone to," Loki defended. When no one looked away he sighed a little, then closed his eyes taking a slow breath. After a minute he opened his eyes and shrugged. "For some reason they've gone to see Fenrir. I imagine they will be back soon, no need to worry."

"Well, she'd better," Katherine said and took a drink from her glass. "I want to know what her big news is."

* * *

Leo was leaning against Fenrir's shoulder as Zoe uncharacteristically fidgeted with her fingers. 'What has made you so nervous? It is not often that I get some many visits at once,' Fenrir grinned, showing his canines, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Leo doesn't count," Zoe looked up, a small smile on her face. "He's been coming here since he was eight."

"Well, it beat hiring a therapist," Leo muttered a little as Fenrir nudged his side with his nose.

"I have some news to tell the family, and I wanted to tell you first," Zoe smiled a little wider as she looked at her much older brother. "I'm gonna get married." There was a thud as Leo fell to the ground and Fenrir let out a whuff of air.

'That is fantastic news!' The wolf pushed himself up and pushed his wet nose against her face. She laughed a little and scratched behind his ear. 'I hope that he is worthy of your time and affections.'

Zoe grinned and nodded. "He is actually half Asgardian," she tried to ignore how Leo was in shock, still on the ground. "I was actually wondering if I could bring him sometime to meet you," she looked at Fenrir. He blinked a little and sat on his back haunches. "He's still in Italy, but he'll be coming back soon, and I want him to meet the family. All of the family."

'I am honoured,' Fenrir nodded. 'Of course you may bring him here.' Zoe threw her arms around Fenrir's neck and Leo caught her eyes. They knew why she wanted them to meet. He would be one of the two that wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding.

When Leo and Zoe left, he brought them to his bedroom instead of the lounge. Zoe blinked and looked at Leo, and now it was his turn to fidget. "You can not tell anyone else about this," he started and Zoe frowned slightly. "I have been trying to break the curses on Fenrir and Sleipnir."

"Seriously?" Zoe took a step closer to him. "For how long?"

"Oh, probably a little over ten years," Leo shrugged a little. "I think I'm close though." He looked up and met her green eyes. "I want Fen, Sly, and Jorm to be at your wedding, standing up there with the rest of the family." Zoe hugged him suddenly, and tightly.

"You are a good man, and an amazing brother," she told him, pulling back and smiling. "Now, let's tell the rest of them about my news, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Leo grinned. "I can't wait to see Dad's reaction."

* * *

"Engaged?" "Asgardian?" Both Tony and Loki said at the same time as everyone else had surrounded Zoe, congratulating her.

"Oh yes," Leo said from his stool, hands waving around dramatically. "His father is a guard in the Great Hall, and he lives with his mother in Michigan."

Zoe ran over and rested her arms on Tony's shoulders, grinning at him. "You're upset, aren't you?"

"She asks with a smile," Josh murmured and Leo snorted.

"Well, probably not for the reasons you think," Tony admitted as Loki came up to the two of them.

"We were unaware that you had found someone to court," Loki said. Tony would make fun of him later for extending his formal speech when he was nervous.

"I wasn't able to try and scare this one," Tony continued. "How am I supposed to know if he can handle this family?"

"He's coming here in two weeks," Zoe told him. "He lived in my building in Italy, and it just kind of went from there. He's really nice, but can hold his own in an argument, and-"

"I'm glad that my sister is still too young to think about bringing any boys home," Josh muttered to Leo.

"I'm sure when they find out who your dad is they kind of change their minds," Leo responded quietly as he watched his parents talking to Zoe, all three smiling now as they accepted that their little girl was getting married.

"I'll let you know," Josh snorted a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm just gonna place this here...**

** For the record, Leo = 27 Zoe and Antoinette = 24. Loki looks barely aged and Tony has kept a few grey hairs to look 'dashing', but lets his demi-god status keep him young.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

A week after Zoe's big announcement Loki had managed to drag Leo with him to Asgard, despite his decision about attending the Peace talks. He had a feeling that he had no real say in it and had resigned himself to his fate. Perhaps they wouldn't take too awfully long and he could still get in a few classes.

Loki and Leo had promised to be back in time to meet her fiance, Kellen, and for Leo to take him to meet Fenrir. He'd rather give Zoe a hard time with her fiance then be stuck in Asgard with Loki, Thor and Odin.

Leo slipped into the stables and smiled when Slei came to meet him. "I've actually something to ask you," Leo told his older brother. "Did Father tell you that Zoe has become engaged?" Slei nodded, pushing his nose against Leo's shoulder. "Good, would you like to attend the wedding if I were able to give you the chance?" Slei stopped and they looked at each other. Without a sound they headed out towards the fields for a a little more privacy.

"I have been working on breaking through the magic that surrounds you and Fenrir," Leo said quietly when they were far enough away from stray ears. "I think I have concocted the spell needed. I just wonder if I would have your permission to try it?" He asked quietly.

Sleipnir was silent for several moments, then looked at Leo before nodding minutely. Leo smiled gently then straightened as he took a couple deep breaths. He pulled the spells together in his head, feeding them into his magic, feeling the warmth work through his body and out towards his fingers. It would take a considerable amount of magic, and he was sure that Loki would feel it if he did it correctly.

It was chance he was willing to take. It was something that had always bothered him since he was little, after he learned of his Jotun heritage. It was something that Tony couldn't relate to, and Loki knew that he could only help so much, and there would be no Midgardian therapist that could help. Instead Leo visited Fenrir once a week, and Sleipnir whenever there was a chance to go to Asgard.

Leo took a breath and opened his eyes as the spell released. He could see the teal of his magic glowing and started to surround Slei. He looked away as the magic got brighter, shielding his eyes. He heard a gasp and turned his head quickly when he saw a tall man, with long black hair and green eyes, standing in front of him.

"Holy shit," Leo whispered. His knees suddenly buckled but a pair of arms grabbed him under his own arms before he hit the ground. He took a couple of deep breaths, suddenly feeling the strength of the spell hit him. Leo hadn't realized how much it had drained him.

"You are a fool," a deep voice told him. Leo looked up at Slei to see that he was smiling. "Much like Anthony is."

"Yeah, but hey, my spell accounted for clothing," he noticed Slei's green and cream clothes as Slei helped him to his feet, keeping an arm around his waist.

"Leo!" They heard Loki yell as he ran across the fields, Slei's back to the God. "Leo, what happened?" Loki moved to look at Leo, worry written in his eyes. "I felt your magic back in the Study and-" Loki looked over at Slei and felt his breath catch in his chest. He took a step forward and hesitantly put a hand out, brushing against Slei's cheek. "Sleipnir," Loki breathed out before pulling his oldest son into his arms tightly.

Leo stumbled back a little to his butt on the ground and blinked. "You know, I'm good here, on the ground," he murmured, watching the two. He smiled as he watched them, could see the utterly raw emotions on Loki's face as he squeezed Slei to make sure that he was real.

"I believe that your other son is a great deal more intelligent than any thought," Slei whispered to Loki. Loki pulled away and wiped at his eyes quickly and leaned down in front of Leo, pulling him into a hug.

"It was a foolish, uncalculated move," Loki choked out, holding back tears. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you."

Leo felt the burning behind his eyes as he hugged Loki back as hard as he could. "I actually don't recommend it," Leo started quietly. "It's quite a powerful spell." Loki pulled back a little and wrapped one of his arms around his shoulders as Slei took Leo's other arm and they helped him up. "I, uh, wasn't actually sure that it would work, to be honest." He got to his feet and took a couple steps before he felt a little more stable walking.

"He'll probably pass out before we are able to get him to his quarters," Slei commented, and Leo thought it was a little weird to be hearing his voice.

"He powers do feel weakened," Loki agreed.

"He is in between to two of you," Leo said quietly, his eyes never leaving the ground. He didn't want to prove them right.

"Leo, you need to rest," Loki said gently as they walked the slow pace that Leo could manage.

"Yeah," Leo nodded a little, willing the grass in his vision to stop swaying. "Yeah, I think I do."

* * *

Tonya bit her lip as she looked at Kellen and Zoe. She couldn't lie, she was jealous. "I didn't think Michigan made anything other than good looking cars," she blurted and Zoe reached to hit her shoulder. "What? I'm serious. Better for me to get this out now than before our parents get here." She circled the couple. "Oh, if only I had gone to Italy."

"You went two years ago," Tony said as he walked in the room. He noted that Kellen seemed to straighten a little when he came in. "And you probably speak better Italian than your sister."

"Mr Stark," Kellen smiled and put his hand out. Tony took it and wore a classic CEO Stark smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Zoe talks about her family a lot." Zoe smiled and hugged his arm.

"I'd love to say the same, but she hasn't mentioned much of you." Tony put his hands in his pockets and and rocked back on his heels a little. "Now, JARVIS on the other hand."

"You didn't," Zoe groaned.

"My hand was forced when one of my little girls comes back telling me suddenly she's engaged," Tony never lost his smile.

"It's okay," Kellen chuckled a little. "I have a feeling you would have looked me up even if she had told you sooner." Tony regarded him as Tonya smirked a little.

"Where are Leo and Dad?" Zoe asked, before Tony could say anymore.

"I'm not actually sure, they said they'd be back in time," Tony said as he moved over to the bar, grabbing a bottle of water before either of the girls could say anything. "Which is the only reason I'm not pouring a scotch right now."

"Because, you would then be breaking the rules," a smooth voice sounded throughout the room, sending a shiver through Kellen and the girls. Tony shook his shoulders a little and uncapped the water.

"It's a stupid rule," Tony mumbled. "It's always five o'clock somewhere." Green smoke rose up from the ground and started to wrap around Tony before they solidified as arms around his waist, a head on his shoulder, and lips pressing a kiss to his neck. "Someone seems to be a in a good mood."

Loki grinned against his neck. "A very good mood." His nose nuzzled Tony's ear.

"You are aware that we have a guest, right?" Tony asked, trying to keep some kind of composure. "I am all about exploring this-"

"Please don't," the twins called out at the same time.

"Leo will be back in time for dinner," Loki informed them. Tony glanced at him and Loki just smiled.

"This is weird, you're smiling too much." Tony raised an eyebrow. "Stop that and go meet your daughters fiance." Tony reached for a bottle of scotch. "I deserve this now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys! had a freak out and said this wasn't available. So I'm re-uploading it!**

** For the record, Leo = 27 Zoe and Antoinette = 24. Loki looks barely aged and Tony has kept a few grey hairs to look 'dashing', but lets his demi-god status keep him young.**

**I don't own The Avengers, Loki, Iron Man, or anything of the like. Just the thoughts inside my head. And my amazing collaborator KairacahraFlower Goddess owns his ideas that he's letting me use. :D  
**

* * *

Three hours later Loki had excused himself from the room where Tony, Tonya, Zoe, Kellen and himself were sitting in, actually having a non-threatening-to-Kellen's-life conversation. Tony just raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what was up with his immortal lover, but still being weirded out by it. That was Tony's job.

Loki waited until he was out of sight before teleporting two floors down to the rec room where two people were more or less supporting Leo on his feet. The younger man was still grinning like a fool though. "Just drop me on the couch," he murmured before the two men more than happily obliged.

Loki bit his lip a little and subconsciously thought that all three looked similar with their black hair and bone structure, but only the two older, and taller, men had Loki's green eyes. Loki instantly recognized Slei's cream and green clothes and moved towards the man black and red and pulled him into a fierce hug, that he willingly returned.

"Fen," Loki breathed out as he held his other son. Slei glanced over at Leo and smiled at him. Leo just slowly fell to his side on the couch, returning it with a lazy smile. Neither of the brothers would comment on the tears that slid down Loki's cheek.

"I have been forced to find you at the behest of our daughters!" Tony's voice called out before he entered the room. "And I now want to yell at you for making me use the word behest." Loki and Fenrir broke apart and Slei and Fenrir shared a look. They moved to the corners of the room towards the entrance to the room. When Tony walked in he didn't see the two new additions right away.

Tony looked at Leo on the couch, looking exhausted, and Loki looking uncharacteristically happy and emotional. He crinkled his brows. "Something's amiss, and it's not just my vocabulary." He yelped and put his arms out like the ninja he wanted to be when he was younger when two men suddenly started to circle him.

"He is still shorter in person," Slei called out to Fenrir who nodded.

"I thought that perhaps our own height difference would help, but it seems that he is cursed," Fenrir grinned, showing off some canines.

Tony watched the two men then straightened when he saw the grin. "Holy shit!" He looked over at Loki then back at the two brothers who now stood next to each other. "No fucking way!" Leo and Loki just nodded. "Ha!" Tony grinned suddenly and threw his arms around the boys who wrapped their arms around their second father. "No wonder he's been so happy! And I am not short!" He was surrounded by laughter. "Well, I'll be damned."

"You were many years ago," Loki commented from the couch. He had moved to sit down, letting Leo rest his head in his lap. "Apparently our other son keeps many secrets from us, but I think that he can be forgiven for this sleight."

"Oh, you're too merciful," Leo rolled his eyes. He suddenly perked his head up a little. "Wait, does this mean that Slei or Fen can now go with you to those peace talks?"

"No." Three matching voices called out and Leo slumped again. "Anyways, Jorm is the eldest and I think he'd much prefer to stay a serpent than attend those dreadful things," Fenrir said.

"Our reputation shall always be known as a being creatures, they will not accept up at anything diplomatic," Slei added. "I am afraid that you are still stuck with your title as heir, little brother." Both brothers smirked at Leo who groaned.

"I'm starting to think I made a mistake," he bemoaned. This time Tony smirked.

"You just brought back two more Loki's, I hope you're proud." Tony rocked back on his heels a little.

Loki, Slei, and Fenrir all snorted at the same time. Loki pressed two fingers to Leo's temple and let a flash of green travel into his body. "I've given you some energy, now get up, we have to greet your sisters and Zoe's fiance." He pushed Leo into a sitting position before getting up and walking over to Tony.

Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's waist as they headed out of the room first. "I'll have JARVIS get two more rooms ready," they heard Tony tell their father as they walked towards the elevator. Leo pushed himself up from the couch and caught himself when Slei and Fenrir were standing in front of him.

Fenrir was the first to bring Leo into his arms. "You are a foolish, magnificent, brother," he said quietly. Slei moved to the side and wrapped an arm around their younger brother. Leo smiled and seemed to deflate in their arms a little. "Words will never be able to express our gratitude." Leo just nodded against their chests, biting back his tears. He didn't need Zoe and Tonya seeing them.

"Just wait until Hel comes up," Leo murmured happily as they moved apart. The two taller siblings followed Leo through the room. "I'm sure things will get interesting then." Leo could feel the matching grins behind him.

* * *

Leo moved his shoulders around when he put his jacket on, thinking that he should be out shopping for books for the classes he would soon be taking, not trying to remember how to greet other dignitaries in a few hours.

Leo groaned when he saw that Tony, Zoe and Tonya were sitting on the couch waiting for him to come out. He adjusted his jacket a little before coming to stand next to Loki. "Can I put it on? Please?" Leo blinked when Zoe suddenly shot up from the couch coming over to them.

"Put what on?" Leo looked between them. He looked at Loki and noticed the ornate, clear blue, circlet that he was wearing. "Oh come on!" He stepped away from Zoe and Loki. "It's not enough that I'm stuck in formal wear, don't make me wear-"

"It's required," Zoe grinned. She lifted her hands up to show a silver and blue circlet in her hands. "Come on, you look handsome in it."

"If I have to wear one to Asgardian function, then you have to wear one to these peace meetings," Tony spoke up from the couch. "All Starks and Lokis have to suffer the same." Zoe had caught Leo's arm and slipped the circlet on. Leo sighed and slumped a little. His back straightened when Loki placed a finger on his spine.

"We shall be off now," Loki sounded as excited as Leo looked. "We shall endeavour to not return with war, and I do hope that we won't return to chaos."

"We have Slei and Fen if we need them," Tonya smiled at them. "Go, we'll be fine, we need a vacation from you two."

"Yeah, apparently there's a wedding to plan," Tony said as he spread his arms on the back of the couch. "And being the incredibly rich Father of the Bride I feel I must play up the Steve Martin role." He was met with four confused looks and he groaned. "Oh god, you're all either too young or too old. I feel old and inferior now."

"Get out of here before Dad starts moaning at all of us," Tonya said.

Leo almost started to whine before he and Loki disappeared.


End file.
